1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a pocketknife with a lock assembly that securely holds a blade when the blade is enclosed in a handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Pocketknives are generally used to cut or pare articles and are compact for carriage.
A conventional pocketknife has a hollow handle, a blade and a spring. The blade is mounted pivotally in the handle. The spring is connected between the blade and the handle. The blade in the handle can be pivoted manually out of the handle and the spring supplies a resilient force to spring the blade out. However, the blade with the resilient force may spring out with an inadvertently external impact and hurt a person carrying such a knife.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pocketknife with a lock assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.